Wishlist
by flyingsaucerscout
Summary: "Gilbert, does this say 'blowjob?" Christmas Prustria oneshot.


**Oh snap, my first oneshot~ (don't worry guys, I've written other things before. They just end up getting drawn out into multichapters or roleplays.**

**So yeah, Christmas is coming up and I thought this was relevant enough. Storytime~**

Gilbert slumped hopelessly over the blank sheet of white-lined paper. It was a week before Christmas, and Roderich had asked him several- no, countless- times for his wishlist, and he honestly felt like he didn't need anything more. Most of the gifts he'd asked for were already being covered by his friends and West and even Hungary mentioned that she was getting him a present (though he suspected that it might be a jack-in-the-box armed with a frying pan or something).

Finally, with a stroke of brilliance, he smirked and wrote down a single word, folded the paper over, and pocketed it.

xxxx

The next day, he brought the note to Austria- by showing up at his house without warning, which he clearly had a right to do, as his 'awesome' excluded him from most privacy laws.

"So you finally did it, hm?" Roderich snagged the piece of paper, unfolding it.

He frowned.

Then he scowled.

And then he finally asked, "Gilbert, does this say 'blowjob'?" Despite his best efforts, the thin line of a blush spread across his face.

"Yep," Gilbert answered simply.

"Well… why?" Roderich demanded, flapping the note in the other nation's face. It was clear to see that he was quickly becoming uncomfortable with the situation.

"'Cuz I thought you'd give a good one," Gilbert stated.

"Really, Gilbert! What do you take me for? I don't just hand out these kinds of favors!" He crossed his arms tightly, fixing a glare on the man in his doorway.

"Sooo… I have to pay? What a lame present!" the albino rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a prostitute, get out of here!" Roderich made a shooing motion.

"No, I'm just getting started!" Gilbert made a move to grab Roderich, but the door was quickly slammed with such force that he fell back onto his bottom. In the daze caused by the sudden motion, he instinctively brought his hand to his forehead and ran it through his hair. "Well that was embarrassing," he declared, standing up, brushing himself off, and shrugging it off with little indication of actually feeling any shame.

xxxx

A week later, it was Christmas, and the incident was far from present in Gilbert's mind. He had plenty of other things to attend to! Mostly finally beating the next level on Angry Birds, but either way, he was very occupied.

"Bruder, you have mail," Ludwig called into the basement.

"Leave it at the top of the stairs!" Gilbert answered. Then, he reconsidered, remembering the kinds of things that usually came in the mail for him. "Wait, no! Throw them down!" He wouldn't want Feliciano poking around in that if he came by… He shortly felt the pack of mail nail him in the back of the head. "Ow!" he rubbed the sore spot.

"You might want to look through that- Roderich sent you a letter," Ludwig advised.

Gilbert scoffed. "He would… I don't know why he can't just text me."

"Or just come over here. It would be better for the both of you to get out of the house." The blonde fixed a cross look on his brother.

"It's a hopeless cause, West, give it up!" Gilbert snorted, and looked through his mail. He took the puffball yellow bird from atop his head to use its beak as a letter opener, splitting open the envelope to Roderich's note. He drew out the single piece of paper, which simply read a date and time- which was just about an hour from the moment that Gilbert had read the letter- and the address to Roderich's house. "Nevermind that. Actually, I'm heading out…" Gilbert pocketed the paper, hopping up the stairs.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but otherwise let him pass. "Don't do anything stupid," he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, please, you can trust me!" Gilbert replied as he slipped out the door and slammed it behind him.

xxxx

"Rod. Rod. Hey Rod!" Gilbert pressed his face up to the peephole on Roderich's door, trying to peer into his atrium, and rang the doorbell several times in close succession.

The Austrian swung the door open quickly, causing Gilbert to stumble forward. "Come in fast and shut the door behind you," he instructed.

"Ooh, am I going to get my present?" Gilbert suddenly recalled their interaction the week before. "I thought you weren't going to give it to me!"

"Don't object if you want this, and don't be ridiculous," Roderich gestured for Gilbert to follow him through the halls of his house. "I simply wasn't ready when you came the first time." He led them into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them and taking extra care to lock it- Elizaveta was far too nosy when it came to these sorts of situations. "Now, remove your trousers."

"Roddy, nobody calls them-"

"One more complaint and I'm not doing this," Roderich threatened, though it didn't really hold weight, as he was already moving to get on his knees. Since Gilbert wasn't making a move to take them off himself, Roderich unbuttoned the pants and slid them down for him, exposing boxers patterned with his flag. He scoffed at the sight of them, though he probably could have figured, with the size of the German's ego.

When he pulled down the boxers, Roderich found that Gilbert was already rather excited. He smiled at the knowledge that the present wasn't suggested simply as a joke to embarrass him, and stroked the length teasingly. He kissed the tip, which was bitter with precum, and when Gilbert began fidgeting impatiently, he took the thing in his mouth.

Gilbert knew right away that he was going to need to steady himself, so he gripped Roderich's shoulders and leaned on him. He bit his lip, trying not to be vocal about the pleasure so soon. Luckily, the Austrian couldn't see the strain on his face. In an effort to conceal any weakness, he thrust in to Roderich's mouth, causing a sputtering reaction, but he otherwise kept his pace.

Roderich took the motion as urgency for more speed and power, so he sucked harder, moved along the length faster, and swirled his tongue around the tip, always taking extra care to brush over the sensitive slit.

"Sh-shit, Roddy…" Gilbert sucked in air through his teeth, and moved his hands to Roderich's head to tangle his fingers in his hair.

Roderich only hummed happily as Gilbert kept up his antsy behavior, but as his hair was yanked, he suspected that the albino was not completely satisfied. He grated his teeth along the member, causing a low moan. Every trip back and forth was perfectly crafted, as if Roderich had refined the act to an art.

"Oh God, more! I'm so close!" Gilbert found himself crying out, begging Roderich for the pleasures. He engulfed the member, taking it to the back of his throat again. All of a sudden, it was too much for Gilbert- Roderich's hot breath, the strokes of his dancing tongue, and the vibration of the hum- and his seed spilled into Roderich's mouth.

The Austrian withdrew, wincing as he swallowed the fluid, and gave an exhausted sigh.

"Hold on, I've got something for you…" Gilbert reached into his jacket pocket, drew out some small bills, and stuck them down the front of Roderich's shirt.

"I'm never doing this again," Roderich glared up at Gilbert, who only snickered.

"I beg to differ."

**So how'd I do, eh? Nailed it? Failed it? I roleplay primarily so this is an odd format for me to work with… Leave comments!**


End file.
